


It's to warm to hug, Alistair!

by Daskleine



Series: Dragon Age Oc Friday [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 104°F, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Fic, alistair wants to cuddle, domestic AU, hot summer, iam dying in this heat, its way to warm rn, oc friday, so why not the characters too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like 40°C and your overheated Man want to cuddle...yeah, perfect....</p>
<p>Anyway, now I'm lying on the bed, sprawled out, his body interlaced around mine and I'm trying to cool myself with my hand, but it doesn't do anything, its making me more tired and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's to warm to hug, Alistair!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG atm its soooo warm. So I will share my experience xD.
> 
> Iam so late but thanks to my sweet sweet [Elyz Heartos](http://elyz-heartos.tumblr.com/) I can post it. I dunno what I would do without her, she is so perfect ;-;.  
> Oc Friday of Dragon Age from [dry0z](http://dyr0z.tumblr.com/post/120277690822/im-inviting-everyone-to-participate-this-small%22)  
> my Tumblr is [thatcrazylittlethingy](http://thatcrazylittlethingy.tumblr.com/tagged/daskleine-tried)
> 
> AND stupid Title alert!!!! Iam so bad with that ='D  
> Thank you so much for reading and please give me your opinion<3

Its so fucking hot tonight. 

It's was almost 40°C (104°F) the whole day.  
At least during the night it cools down a bit but its barely nothing, like, how does even the saying go? Tiny droples on a steaming stone.

The air is so thick you can see waves of heat on the distance, its a struggle to breathe. No clouds, nothing that can hide the sun and its rays. You can try to crawl to the shades of the trees, try to get yourself some air by waving your hand in front of you, it has no use. Feels like the air isnt moving, not even a little breeze to give you the satisfation, not even that shiver down your spine that cools your body. Nothing!

Its not only today, its been like this the entire week!  
But I can stand it, Alistair isn't home so I'm sleeping alone in our king size bed.

But today is Friday, he comes back for the weekend from work and let me tell you, he's HOT.

Ok, wait, that isn't WHAT I mean...I mean...yeah he's hot ok? Like, maker take my hand I'm about to sin but what I meant to say is, his body heat. I have no idea where he stores that amount of heat, its killing meeeeeeee. 

So much heat in one person, its unbelieveable and let me tell you, Alistair is a cuddler, like a big teddybear, I'm not calling him hairy because he isn't.  
Good Maker, imagine him with furr, I would probably shave him, no matter what.

Its about 9pm I think when I hear Alistair. I'm already lying in bed, the blankets are all over the place, I kicked them off. I had closed the window and made it dark all day, I had hoped it would make it cooler.  
Yeah right, hoped. Its still hot as hell!

However.  
I hear his bagpack fall on the floor with a loud "thump", the sound of his keys jinggling as he locked the door, he is taking slow steps on the wodden stairs, I wonder if he is trying to be quiet so I don't wake up but I can hear it creaking.  
His footsteps sound messy, no will to walk, he is dragging his feet into our little bathroom, I can hear the water run. He must be refreshing himself.

Alistair stumbles through the bedroom door, he looks so tired. He starts to undress, taking his tie off first. He hates them. Keeps telling me it feels like they are strangling him.  
Slowly he janked his shoes off followed by his socks and jeans, I can see everything flying in different directions. Geez, its not like I cleaned up today or anything...  
I was to tired to complain to be honest.

He turned around and process to pull of his white shirt, clearly full of sweat, yikes.  
On his tip toes he approached the bed, going along side it until he throws his body on the bed. LITERALLY fall. 

 

"Uff," I let out a puff of air when his head hit my leg. Luckily he was near the end of the bed don't want to think about how much it hurt if he fell on my stomach, which in fact he did several times, idiot. So I don't even know what I'm going on about, felt it already.

"Hi babe, I'm back," Alistair mumbled in between my thighs.

"I noticed."

"Did you miss me?"

'' You or your heat?" I laughed, reaching out to caress his hair. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

Alistair scoots up on his elbows and begins to crawl towards his side of the bed, dragging his lower body as if it was limp. I roll onto my side, giving him some space.

He mumbles something about being dead tired and being happy to finally to be home again, thanking the maker for the weekend. I was about to ask what happened but before I could do it, he wraps his arms around me.

"Waaaah. No Alistair pleeeease," I whined. He is warm like hell. 

OK. Warm is not the right word here. Hot like the sun, his skin is boiling....maybe I ham up, but in that moment you just feel like that, kay? I'm not really up for it, its way too hot for cuddles, pleeeeasseeee.  


He scoots up as he answer, pressing is overheated body on my back.  
"I missed your skin on mine," I can swear he is smiling, his voice full of joy. 

Good Maker he really can be cute.  
I swear he totally knows what he is doing to me, so mean mean mean.

"Alistair, really, its so hot."

"So are you."

"Thats not what i meant."

''I Know."

I punch his arm as hard as I could, which isn't much, like a kid trying to get something he wants, that kinda of punch, damn I'm trapped in his hug.

"I really REALLY love you, but if you don't let me go I will melt!"

"I will put you in the freezer tomorrow, don't worry."

....stupid idiot. But that made me chuckle.

I turned around in his arms, facing him now. Alistair smiles down on me and kissed my temple. I start to push him off of me which results in him whining about missing me so much and just needing this right now.

Can't he feel the heat?????

He gave up eventually and backed up a few centimeters. I roll onto my back and sigh.

"Sorry dear but tonight its just to hot."

"I know, I know."

Alistair just looks tired. His eyelids are heavy, I can tell and his breath becomes more and more steady. I start to touch his arm, slowly fondle it, a pleased grunt leaves his lips.

Now we lying here, side by side. Its to hot to sleep, my vision goes blury, but my eyes won't close. This piece of hot bread starts to snore a bit, but he is having the same problem as me, opening his eyes here and then. Seems like he can't sleep either.

I still can feel his heat. His body is sending waves of heat in my direction. 

I turn my head to look at him. I think I slided a bit closer from time to time, our noses almost touch. I don't know when this happened, just did.

Yeah, I did miss him. I missed his touch on my skin, his voice in my ear, his breath on my neck, the feeling of his skin against mine.

I lift my hand to caress his cheek, his eyelids twitch and his arms begin to reach out to me. One hand on my hip, I call feel his touch and the grip makes me bite my lip. The other hand crawls under my neck, pulling me closer to him. I didn't say anything, I kept quiet, feeling his breath on my skin made me shiver. Pressing our bodies together, My head on his beautiful chest and I snuggle under his chin.

The heat is somehow unbearable... but nice, pleasant. It's 'cause its his heat, I guess.

Anyway, now I'm lying on the bed, sprawled out, his body interlaced around mine and I'm trying to cool myself with my hand, but it doesn't do anything, its making me more tired and hot.  
Its still to warm for this shit, but I guess we can't without each other.


End file.
